


A Roaring 40

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Grace Under Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Sunday, during services at The First Church of Dallas Cowboys Football ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roaring 40

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachel Wilder (rwilder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwilder/gifts).



> Written for Rachel Wilder for her {cough} 40th {cough} birthday.
> 
> Legalese: Friday Night Lights is copyright its owners. This is a story written as a gift for a friend.

_People mark their 40th wedding anniversaries, their 40th high school reunions, their 40th birthdays._

 _Nobody marks their 40th diaper change._

\---  
The Two Minute Warning had sounded. The score was tied. The Cowboys had the ball on their 15.

Jason lounged on his chair, Noah fussing and fretting on his lap. Before him, on the coffee table, sat beer, chip, dip, and an empty box. Panther Pizza would soon be on the way with round two.

Tim sprawled on the couch, deep in the “pleasantly buzzed” portion of the afternoon, sipping at his fifth beer.

Herc wheeled back into the room. “They say it’s going to be 20 minutes on that pizza.”

Good. That meant it would arrive early in the First Quarter of the Denver game.

Then Noah made a sound.

Or, rather, Noah’s rear-end made a sound.

His fussing and fretting ceased.

He gurgled with joy.

A moment later the stench slobberknocked them all. Tim groaned aloud and Herc gave a series of spastic, hitching breaths, as Jason’s nose and eyes ran almost uncontrollably from the assault; he could all but see the fumes rising from his son’s diaper.

Herc recovered first. “Sheee-it! _DAMN_ , Noah, you are your father’s son!” He barked at Tim, “Hey, walkie, pull the cord on the fan and open the window.” As he spun and wheeled towards the hall, he said, “I’ll get the Glade from the bathroom. Oh, and, Jay? _Do not_ dispose of that toxic waste inside the house. There isn’t a Diaper Genie on the planet that was built to handle a biohazard like this.”

\---

 _Changing a diaper on a small, wriggling human being is a challenge for any parent. Now, imagine doing it with only limited use of your hands._

 _With the clock ticking on a football game._

\---

Jeez … Jason had done this enough before that he felt he should have a handle on it, but Noah had never had ~~a bowel movement~~ an intestinal prolapse like this before. Hell, Jason doubted he had ever had a crap this epic in his whole life.

It only look, like, 40 butt wipes to get Noah clean enough for his next Huggy. And only about 40 kleenexes until he de-snotted his nose and blotted his eyes dry enough to function.

And, Jason noted with pride, he was so intent on getting this done right that he didn’t notice the end of the commercials and the return of the game -- much.

He didn’t rush. Much.

He got the tapes in place -- so damn awkward the way they placed them on the damn thing -- pulled Noah into his lap, shoved the hot wet mess into an empty Diaper Genie bag, and ~~frantically~~ wheeled down the hall ~~like he was at a Murderball match~~ in a safe and sane manner.

He could all but see the Glade fumes hanging in the air.

“Here.” A one-handed hand off of Noah to Herc, and then he whipped around and zoomed out the door and down the ramp towards the garbage can ~~like a bat out of hell~~ , displaying the speed and power that was earning him a name in the Quad Rugby world.

Diaper in the can! Score! He burst through the door just in time to see the Cowboys kick the winning field goal. “ _YESSSS!_ ” He fist pumped.

Tim lifted an eyebrow and drawled, “Didn’t think you were going to make it in time.”

Jason grinned from ear to ear. “What can I say? I’ve got skills when it comes to these things.”

Herc snickered loudly as Tim smiled, all innocence, and said, “So, is that why Noah’s diaper’s on backwards then? You showing off for us, Six?”


End file.
